Loves Last Call
by zip zip zip
Summary: Kairi goes on an adventure to see the world.As she leaves Sora finds a feeling inside him and realizes he loves her.How many friends will he lose?How much damage will he take? Untill he tells kairi how he really feels.


Chapter One:Goodbye Kairi

"So your leaving tonight?' Sora asked.

"Ya as a girl I always wanted to see the world. And Sora I finally got the chance to and I'm sorry I have to take. It might be my one and only shot." Kairi answers.

"Well at least we have a Kairi free life for awhile." Riku laughs. Sora gets up and walks away but turns around and Say's"Goodbye Kairi."Then goes around the corner with Riku behind him."I'm going to miss that boy." Kairi says walking to her boat and jumps in."I'm here Kairi." Axel Say's running to the boat."Goodbye Sora." Kairi sheds a tear.

"Riku can I ask you something?" Sora asks?

"Ya go for it" Riku replied.

"Well I think I love Kiari!" Sora thinks.

"WOW! and why didn't you ever tell her?" Riku wonders?

"I don't know I think because every time I go to tell her I get lost in her eyes." Sora say's. Sitting down next to Riku."Man I don't know what is going on but man if you really love her chase her go show her how much you need her. How much you want to be with her." Riku exclaims getting up."Your right but,If I'm going your coming with me." Sora say's still sitting down."Can I ever get rid of you?" Riku asks?

Sora smiles and says "NO!"

"I love the sea" Kairi smiles out. While standing on the top of the ship Axel says"You love everything except evil".

"Hey Axel I love Sora" Kairi blurts out.

"WHAT!" Axel shouts!

"I love Sora " Kairi repeats.

Axel gets up and asks "Do you love him enough to fight for him?"

"I would put it all on the line just for one night with him". Kairi answers.

" OK so what are you going to do Kairi it's not like you can just turn around and throw everything you dreamed of out the window. So I ask you what the hell are you going to do?" Axel shouts!

Kairi stands up and says "Axel I know that. I know I cant just turn around and go be with him even though I really want to. So stop telling me what I can't and can't do I know what I wont and I know where I'm going and it's not back with Sora just yet."

" OK I get and I just want to say I am so proud of you I have seen you make some stupid decisions but this might just be the right one." Axel cries.

" Well when I see Sora again I hope he loves me the way I love him. And if not I hope to at least tell him how I feel about him and how long I felt this way." Kairi says

Axel walks over to her gives her a hug and says " Kairi know matter where we are where we are or who is with us we will always have our friendship not just with me and you but with Sora, Riku,Leon and the others. We will always be here I promise"

Looking up at the stars Sora gets a puzzled look when he sees the stars in the form of Kairi." I really do love her" Sora talking to him self.

"Hey Sora you know that its going to be hard to find her we have no idea what world she is in. Or even if she is in a world just member don't be shocked when this all ends" Riku exclaims.

Sora walks over to the beach and starts to speak " Member the foot race we had here it was so long we had to crawl to the finish line and the winner had to lug water from the beach. Ha ha but the funny thing is Kairi won and she wasn't even in the race but we let it go."Riku looks down "Ya I member it was the same night we tried to crime the tree of tallness we called it ha ha. Best day of our lives."

Sora looks at Riku and yells " Race you to the end of the beach" .

Riku yells back "Your on" .

While running Sora Says " Riku stop" .

Riku stops instantly " What" he yells.

Sora lays down " Riku I'm going to get Kairi tonight. I now it's all of a sudden but I really need to be with her."

Riku says ' I know if we are leaving we should leave soon. Kairi is going to be hard to find as it is so if we are going we are going now. It's weird we never left this island for anything the only reason we leave is to get Kairi. This time when we find her hang on to her ."

" Will do buddy " Sora answers.

" Hey Axel can we go to The lion King first I really want to see Simba I promised him a hug?" Kairi asks?

" Of course Kairi" Axel replied.

" We are almost done let's go get in Riku we need to go. Why do you always take forever?" Sora asked

" Well I love this island and whenever I leave someone dies so I'm just going to take my time but OK lets go" Rike answers.

Sora pulls the rope to release the ship and says " The last time we were here we toled Kairi goodbye".

Riku says " Ya Goodbye Kiari"


End file.
